Ultraviolet radiation has been proposed for use in cleaning medical equipment while it is being utilized. For example, systems for cleaning a medical tube with ultraviolet radiation while it remains in place have been proposed. Such tubes, when located internally during use, are typically inserted through an orifice of the body. The primary purpose of such tubes is the delivery or extraction of fluids to or from the body.
Electromagnetic radiation also has been used in dentistry, e.g., to provide for curing of a glue used in a dental appliance. In this case, a medical professional uses a handheld instrument to move a radiation source to illuminate a desired location in a patient's mouth.